Thalia's Journal
by amillipede
Summary: Thalia finds Luke's journal and reads it. What did Luke write?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi guys, I'm new at this, so please go easy. I go this idea after reading _The Demigod Diaries. _Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thalia or any of the characters from the Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

Hey guys, Thalia Grace here. I never thought I would be writing in the little journal. In fact, I never thought I would be writing in any journal at all. But here I am, sitting in my tent and writing down my thoughts instead of sleeping like I should be. Oh yeah. I'm a Hunter of Artemis. Did I mention that? No? Well now you know. The Hunters are a group of girls who follow the goddess Artemis on her hunts. We are immortal as long as we stay in the Hunt—that means we don't break our oath, fall in love, or die. Yeah, you heard me right. Immortality. Oh, and I'm also the daughter of Zeus. Cool, huh?

So if I never planned on writing in a journal, then why do I have one? Well, I really only had this journal for a week, but it does have a long history. So how did it get into my hands? Well, you're about to find out.

It was a couple days after Kronos had invaded Olympus, and Annabeth, Percy, and I had just gotten back to camp after getting cheeseburgers and fires. I was heading back to Cabin Eight to join my Hunters when Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades, stopped me.

"Thalia," he said seriously. "We need to talk"

"Sure," I replied. I kind of felt sorry for the kid. His mom dies when he was young, he and his sister were put out of commission for a couple decades, then his sister leaves him to join the Hunters. And then she dies on a quest that I was on. I felt bad I couldn't do anything to prevent her death. Poor Nico was left on his own. I followed him up to Zeus' Fist, a big pile of rock at camp. "Nico, what's up?"

"Um…I'm not sure how to tell you this, but um…" the boy stuttered.

"Nico, just tell me. I'm not going to bite," I assured him.

"Well, ok. I've been talking to Luke's ghost in the Underworld."

I knit my eyebrows together. "So?"

"So he said he wanted you to have something of his," Nico continued.

My eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"Luke said he wanted you to have his journal. He wants you to—well, you'll see. He told me to tell you to look for a box in a cave on Zeus' fist. He said you'd know where to look."

I racked my brain for a cave that Luke would know of on this pile of rocks. It could be anywhere. Unless… "Oh!" I slap my forehead. "Of course! I'm so stupid!"

"What?"

"I think I know where Luke hid the journal, and we're in exactly the right place. I walked over to a small cave—the same one that led into the Labyrinth last year before Daedelus destroyed it—and squeezed between the opening. Sure enough, there was a little box stuck to the wall of the cave. Amazing how Percy and Annabeth didn't find the box when they were stuck in here. I guess they were too busy freaking out.

I pulled the box free from its nest and left the cave. I held the box out. "Well, here it is. Why did Luke want me to have it?"

Nico shrugged. "Why don't you open it and find out?"

Slowly, I opened the box and gasped. Inside laid a thick green book that I instantly recognized. Impossible! It was _Hal's _journal. Thoughts of what happened that night came flooding into my mind, but I pushed them away. How did Luke get Hal's precious journal? And why was Luke now giving it to me?

Out loud, I said, "I don't get it."

"Nico sighed. "Why don't you read it, Thalia. I'll give you some privacy, ok?

I nodded. "Thanks, Nico."

The son of Hades turned and walked down the hill. I sat on my rock for a few minutes, just staring at the book in my hands before finally opening it with trembling hands. The first thirty pages were written in Hal's handwriting—his ideas, his thoughts, his words. I recognized the conversation we had that night, and the tears began to fall when I saw his handwriting. _Luke's_ handwriting.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter one. Let me know if you like! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back! Special thanks to kelseyPJHP1997 for favorite/following my story! **

**Now, here's chapter two. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Thalia or any of the characters from the Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

It turns out that Luke wrote down many of our adventures in the journal. I smiled as I read the stories, laughed at his reactions, and recalled those memories to mind. Luke. My brother, the one who risked so much for me and Annabeth. I loved him like he was my real brother. Lost in thought, I turned the page and started to read. Wait. _What_? My eyes return to the top of the page, my brain focused on his words.

_Dear Thalia,_

_When you read this, I'll either be gone, d—_

No. I can't read this. But it's Luke, and he'd want me to read it.

—_dead, or some idiot found my journal and read it. I do hope it's not the last reason. I know this must really hard for accept, to understand. It must feel like I have betrayed you. Abandoned you, even. But please hear me out. Even as I write this, even though you're not a tree anymore. I still feel guilt. You were my sister, Thalia, even if we're not related by blood, and I let my sister be turned be turned into a tree to save my sorry butt while I ran off with my tail between my legs. What kind of brother _does_ that? Even if I'm not actually your brother. Each day, I curse myself; it should have been me that got turned into a tree, not you. I should have been _paying intention_! But instead, I ran for safety, and that cost you six years of your life. I cannot and never will forgive myself for that. I'm so sorry, Thalia. _

_ But I guess my apology doesn't mean anything to you right now. I mean, what am I doing right now? I'm betraying you. _Again_. When Kronos first came to me, I said no. I told him to get lost. But again and again, he visited my dreams, pushing my buttons, getting under my skin. He asked me what Hermes had ever done for me, that sort of thing. I refused. But one night, he said that if I joined him, I could save you, give you your life back. This was my chance to help you, Thalia, to undo what I've done. So I agreed. At first, it was only little harmless things—letting monsters into camp and such. But it grew more intense, and I started to do more and more evil things for Kronos until I finally stole Zeus' mater bolt. That's when Percy Jackson arrived at camp and Kronos said I had to mess with him. I hated that. Percy seemed like a nice kid, and he reminded me so much of you. But I had to. Kronos promised that I'd get you back. When Kronos ordered me to poison your tree I resisted. I couldn't do that! But he knew all my weak points—and he threatened that I'd never see you or Annabeth again if I didn't do what he said. So I caved it. You must think I'm such a sore loser, and idiot who couldn't even resisted: A fool. I hated myself after that. _

_ When Percy returned with the fleece and healed you, I jumped for joy. I told Kronos that I'd done whatever he wanted and now that I got you back, I didn't need him anymore. That was the stupidest mistake of my entire life, which is saying a lot, since my whole life has pretty much been one mistake after another. Kronos, of course, didn't allow me to desert his little group. Instead he manipulated me, turned me into something I'm not. I'm not really sure, but I think he's controlling a part of my brain. I know this because there are times when he leaves or something, and I'm myself again. It's in moments like these when I write in this journal, or when I hope to do something against Kronos' will, like asking Annabeth for help last summer. Someday, when Kronos takes over my body, he'll still be weak enough so that I can still stop him. I don't want to die for Kronos. I want to die for the Olympians and camp Half-Blood. I sincerely hope you find a way to kill me just in case Kronos is stronger than I anticipated. _

_ But above all, Thalia, no matter what you do or who you become, I hope you will remember that I love you little sister, that you were my friend when I had no one. I know I have failed you, but I hope one day you will forgive me. _

_I also hope that you will write your thoughts in this journal, just as I have. You do recognize the journal, don't you? Yes, it is—was—Hal's journal. He gave it to me that day you found Aegis, the day we found Annabeth. Wow. Now that I look back on it, what a memorable day. Hall passed this journal down to me and now I pass it down to you. Trust me, writing your thoughts down makes a person feel a lot better than to keep them inside. _

_Thalia, I know you. Don't blame yourself for all that's happened. It's all my fault, okay? It's my stupidity and mistakes and choices—all MY fault. None of this happened because of you. Believe me, okay? _

_And Thalia? I'm sorry._

_~Luke _

I sat still, stunned. He agreed to joined Kronos for me? It's my fault then! I didn't care that he said it wasn't my fault. It was my fault! All mine!

"Oh Luke," I whispered, as the tears began to fall. Luke died a hero. He was a hero. Anyone who says otherwise…well, no one better say otherwise, or they'll be sorry. He dies trying to protect me.

I'm not sure how long I sat there on my rock, but after awhile, I heard footsteps coming my way. Nico.

"Thalia? What's wrong?" the son of Hades asked.

"It's all my fault. All my fault," I whispered. I was still in shock.

Nico frowned. "Sorry?"

I glanced at him and suddenly knew what I had to do. "Nico? Do me a favor?"

Nico just looked confused.

"Can you take me to talk to Luke's ghost?"

"Um…Thalia, that's kind of…"

"Please?" I almost begged. "I really need to speak with him."

Nico looked at me and sighed. "Alright, but just this once."

I nodded. "Thanks, Nico." I stood up and took his hand. All of a sudden, we were in the Underworld.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Let me know by leaving a review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! This is the last chapter of _Thalia's Journal_. Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story.**

**Special thanks to DeathPrincess for reviewing! Unfortunately, this isn't a Thuke story. Sorry for any confusing. In my story, Luke and Thalia are like siblings This is simply my take on why Luke joined Kronos.**

******Disclaimer: ****I do not own Thalia or any of the characters from the Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

"Right. Stick close," Nico muttered.

I followed him through the ghost crowd until he suddenly stopped. I literally almost bumped into him.

Nico clears his throat. "There's someone here to see you."

The ghost in front of Nico stands up and turns around. I gasp.

"Luke!" I stepped forward.

He looked at me with surprise. "Thalia? What are you doing here?" He looked at Nico, then me, then back to Nico again. "You brought her here?" He asked.

Nico nodded. "She made me. I'll be back in about thirty minutes." The son of Hades disappears into the shadows.

"You shouldn't have come, Thalia."

"I know, but Luke, I had to talk to you. Nico and I found your journal, and I read it. Is all of that true? Even the part about you joining Kronos to save me?"

Luke just sighed. "Thalia, I didn't write that down so you could blame yourself. I just wanted you to know."  
"So it's true then. I'm the one to blame. I'm the reason you joined the dark side. Why did you have to join him?"

"I joined him because I felt bad about you turning into a tree. Listen to me. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have joined, shouldn't have listened to Kronos, shouldn't' have let you fight all those monsters on Half-Blood Hill that night. All of it—it's my fault. You can't blame yourself, Thalia. You know Kronos would have found someone else to replace me if I hadn't joined him. It's his fault, understand?" Luke tried to reassure me, but it wasn't working.

"But if it weren't for me, you'd still be alive! It's my fault you're dead. It's like I killed you!"

"But you didn't. I did. I killed myself when I joined Kronos' army. I knew what I was getting myself into. But this is better that you still being a tree. Is that what you want?"

"Better than you being dead!" I threw the comment into his face.

"I'd rather have died a hero and you be alive than I be alive with really, not much to do and you be a tree. Be reasonable, Thalia," he argued.

"But Luke—"I started to protest.

"You're a Huntress now. You've got so much to live for. Trust me. I regret what I did, joining Kronos' army, but I'm glad you're alive again."

I sighed in exasperation. "So much to live for? Like what?"

"Hunting, watching the camp grow, getting more girls to join the Hunt, seeing the world, Percy and Annabeth, Jason—"

I gasped. "What did you just say?"

Luke looked at me curiously. "Huh?"

"Jason. You said Jason. How did you know about him?"

"Um…did I say Jason? I meant to say something else…I meant to say…"

"Save it, Luke. You know what you said. How did you know? I never told anyone."

Luke sighed. "I'm not really supposed to say anything. In fact, I've said too much already."

"Spill it!"

"Okay, fine. But don't tell anyone I told you this, got it?"

I rolled my eyes. "No one knows about Jason. Who am I gonna tell?"

"Right. When I was with Kronos, we met a bunch of people. One of the guy's name was Jason. That's all I can tell you. But he's alive. Why didn't you tell me? We could have gone to look for him! I would have helped you!"

"Well, I thought he was dead! He disappeared when he was two, and I thought he was gone. So I ran away. But he's not dead?"

Luke nodded. "Nope, but that's all I can tell you. You should go find him. Don't blame yourself for what happened, okay? It was my choices, my mistakes. Please don't blame yourself. I'd be happier if I knew you didn't. Please? For me."

I slowly nod my head. "Alright, Luke. For you. And by the way? You got your wish. Everyone's saying that you're a hero. I thought you should know."

Luke smiled a peaceful smile. "Thanks, Thalia."

Just then, Nico showed up. "Ready to go?" he asked.

Reluctantly, I got up and faced Luke one last time. "Goodbye, Luke." This was my friend, the one who joked around with me, told stories, goofed off, so the goodbye shouldn't have felt weird. But it did. The parting had a formality to it.

"Bye Thalia," Luke replied with a sad expression on his face. "Thanks for everything. And I promise I'll write in the journal."

Suddenly, Luke pulled me into a hug, catching me by surprise. After a second, I returned it. When we pulled away, there were tears in my eyes. I wiped them away, and Luke gives me a ghost of a smile. Nico and I turn and started to wade through the ghost crowd. Halfway through, I stopped and turned around. I met Luke's eyes.

"And Luke?"

He looks at me with a question in his eyes.

"I forgive you."

It's hard to tell because of all the ghosts walking around me, but I think he gave me one of his genuine smiles. I turned around, and walked back into my life.

So that's the story of how I got this journal. Yes, Luke wants me to write in it, and I promised him, so here I am. I wish Luke was still alive, but since he's not, I have to honor his wishes. I admit that it does make the burden easier to carry. I will remember Luke forever.

My Hunters are beginning to stir, and I don't want them to ask questions about this book. It's too personal. This is a side of me that I'll never show. So I need to hide the book now. Until next time, Thalia.

* * *

**So what did you think? Should I write a new story for _Thalia's Journal_? I'm thinking along the lines of writing a story about how Thalia got a new girl to join the Hunters...Let me know what you think in a review! **

**I will have a new story up soon...It's going to be a Kickin' It story! I hope you'll all read it! **

**~amillipede**


End file.
